Shampoo y Ranma vs Ryoga y Akane
by Lucy Saotome
Summary: Este fanfic está enmarcado entre los capítulos normales del anime. 2000.


SHAMPOO Y RANMA VS RYOGA Y AKANE

Introducción  
Este fanfic está enmarcado entre los capítulos normales del anime. 2000.

---

-¡Uffff!.. ¡que día tan agotador!- exclamó Ranma al llegar a casa y colocar su morral sobre la mesita de la sala.

-¡Vaya!- dijo enojada Akane -Hoy como que se pusieron de acuerdo todas tus prometidas para molestar, ¿eh?-

-¡Que te pasa!- le contestó Ranma enfrentándola -¡Yo no tengo la culpa de las locuras que ellas hacen!-

-¡Si, como no!- le respondió irónicamente Akane

-Y tu que, siempre te andas metiendo y me andas metiendo a mí en problemas por tu terquedad- le dijo enojado Ranma

-Lo que pasa es que tú no me entiendes, ¡insensible!- respondió Akane aún más enfurecida

-¿Insensible?- gritó Ranma -¡Todas las cosas que me ha tocado hacer para ir a rescatarte!.... ¡tener que vestirme con leotardo, comer tu horrible comida que siempre me enferma!-

La discusión entre Akane y Ranma subía cada vez más de tono, y los demás que estaban en casa se acercaron poco a poco al escuchar los gritos de uno y otro.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Kasumi -¿Porqué discuten así?-

-¡Vaya!- exclamó sarcásticamente Nabiki al llegar -Y eso que aún no están casados-

-¡Ranma ya basta!- lo reprendió Genma

-¡Akane detente!- exclamó Soun

Akane y Ranma voltearon a mirarlos y gritaron -¡Cállense!-

Todos quedaron atónitos pero Ranma y Akane no prestaron atención y volvieron a enfrascarse en su discusión.

-Claro, tu prefieres comer lo que cocine Shampoo o Ukyo, ¡eso ya lo sé!- exclamó eufórica Akane

-¡Pues si!- respondió Ranma en el mismo tono -Su comida no me enferma, ¡además tengo que soportar que todas las noches duermas con Ryo... digo, con un cerdo!-

-¡No entiendo como pueden sentir celos de P-chan, Ranma!- respondió Akane

-Celos, ¿yo?... JA!- exclamó Ranma -Como voy a sentir celos por una mujer que ni siquiera me gusta-

-¡Claro, prefieres a Shampoo!- contraatacó Akane

-¡Por lo menos ella no es un animalito salvaje como tu, que todo lo quiere arreglar a golpes!- le gritó Ranma -¡Tu nunca escuchas cuando debo explicarte algo, siempre me vives golpeando!... ¡no eres femenina, eres obstinada, terca, malhumorada!-

-¡Mira quien habla!- arremetió Akane -¡Un fenómeno como tu!, chico y chica al tiempo, ¡vaya prometido!-

-¡Esa no es mi culpa!- respondió Ranma enojadísimo -¡Esa es la culpa de mi padre!-

-¡Además eres un pervertido!- le contestó ella -¡Siempre buscas la forma de verme desnuda o de tocarme y luego dices que fue un accidente!-

-¡Si ves lo que te digo!- exclamó Ranma -¡Ni siquiera confías en mi!, ¿cómo quieres que entre nosotros funcionen las cosas, eh Akane?-.

A estas alturas de la discusión habían llegado a verlos el maestro Happosai, Shampoo que había llevado un encargo de tallarines para Ranma y Ryoga que había llegado, después de un mes de andar recorriendo todo Japón, para retar una vez más a Ranma y declarársele a Akane. Todos los miraban absortos y no se atrevían a interrumpirlos.

-¡Mi vida era tranquila hasta que tú llegaste!- volvió Akane al ruedo -¡En el Dojo reinaba una paz absoluta!-

-¡Pues lo lamento!- respondió Ranma -¡Yo nunca quise venir acá, fue mi padre quien me obligó, y no creas que sigo aquí por gusto, apenas pueda, lo primero que haré será regresar a China!-

-Si, ¡eso es lo único que te importa!- le contestó ella -¡ya me tienes aburrida!-

-¡Y tu a mí!, ¡ya no te soporto más!- exclamó Ranma -¿Y sabes qué?, te haré un favor, ¡nunca jamás me casaré con un hombre como tu!... ¡rompo el compromiso!-

Akane se quedó callada, estupefacta al escuchar a Ranma

-Ranma, ¿qué estás diciendo?- exclamó histérico Soun

-¡Ranma, cállate!, sólo hablas locuras- completó Genma

-¡No!- respondió él eufórico -Yo no hablo locuras, estoy aburrido de ti Akane, ¡rompo el compromiso!-

-¡Haz lo que quieras!- dijo Akane totalmente fuera de sus cabales ¡Te odio Ranma Saotome!, ¡ve y cásate con Shampoo que es lo que siempre has querido!-

-¡Ya que tanto insistes, pues será precisamente lo que haré!- le contestó Ranma -Me casaré con Shampoo y me iré a vivir al Neko Hanten-

Entonces Akane miró a su alrededor y vio a Ryoga que la miraba sorprendido, entonces exclamó -¡Pues yo me casaré con Ryoga!, ¡él no es como tu!-

-¡Cásate con P-chan si eso es lo que quieres!- contestó Ranma mirándola con desdén -¡Que no se vaya a perder el día que vaya a la iglesia!... ¡yo me voy de aquí!-

-¡Lárgate de una vez!- lo retó Akane.

Ranma le lanzó una mirada de profundo rencor y mucha rabia, entonces se dirigió hacia Shampoo y le dijo -Vamos, iremos a donde Cologne, ¡me casaré contigo!-

Shampoo no lo podía creer y lanzó sus manos hacia el cuello de Ranma y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Wo ai nii Ranma- le dijo tiernamente y lo besó en los labios apasionadamente

Akane al ver esto no se pudo contener, agarró la mesa y se la lanzó a ambos.

-¡Cuidado Shampoo!- exclamó Ranma y dando un salto, ambos lograron evitar el golpe.

-¡Deja en paz a Ranma!- le gritó desafiante Shampoo a Akane, entonces Ranma la tomó por la mano y le dijo, mirando a Akane -¡Vámonos de aquí, mi amor!-

Shampoo lo miró con ojos brillantes y le dijo -¡Oh Ranma, te amo!- y salieron corriendo rápidamente de la casa, tomados de las manos.

-¡Ranma detente!- gritaba Genma mientras corría detrás de ellos

-¡Déjame en paz papá!- gritó Ranma y junto con Shampoo, saltaron por los techos y se perdieron de vista.

Nadie pronunciaba palabra, nadie decía nada. Soun miraba Akane totalmente sorprendido, nunca había imaginado ni por un momento que las discusiones entre ella y Ranma pudieron haber llegado a ese extremo, entonces se le acercó y le dijo -Cálmate Akane...-

Akane lo miró con rabia y le dijo -¡Nunca me casaré con Ranma Saotome!- y se dirigió a Ryoga y le dijo -Seré de ahora en adelante tu prometida, ¿aceptas o no?-

Ryoga la miró atónito, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo y menos que Akane fuera su prometida -¡Claro que acepto!- exclamó jubiloso y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Vaya Vaya...- dijo Nabiki -Parece que el Dojo tendrá un nuevo heredero...-

Ryoga dejó de abrazarla y le dijo -No sabes lo feliz que me siento Akane, ¡por fin mi amor es correspondido!... pero ahora me iré, descansa mi dulce Akane- y le dio un beso en la frente y salió  
corriendo gritando por todo Nerima -¡Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo!... ¡Akane será mi esposa!-

Akane no dijo nada y subió rápidamente las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Soun se desplomó al piso, aún no podía creer que Ranma y Akane hubieran roto el compromiso y de esa forma -y ahora, ¿qué voy a hacer?- se decía mientras gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos a borbotones

-Cálmate papá- le dijo Kasumi al acércasele -No es para tanto...- pero Soun no la escuchaba, sino que seguía llorando sin parar. En ese preciso momento regresó Genma y se sentó a su lado a llorar a lágrima suelta junto con él.

Akane cerró la puerta del cuarto, aún recostada a esta miraba el piso, dio un suspiro y no pudo contenerse más. Se tiró a su cama y empezó a llorar - ¡Te odio Ranma Saotome!- decía entre lágrimas.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta de su habitación. Akane se levantó, se secó los ojos y abrió la puerta.

-¡Kasumi!- exclamó sorprendida al ver a su hermana mayor

-Akane quiero hablar contigo- le dijo ella

-Claro Kasumi, pasa...- respondió Akane

Kasumi entro y se sentó con Akane en el borde de la cama. Le tomó la mano y le dijo -Está muy mal lo que hiciste Akane-

-¿Qué?, ¿estás de parte de Ranma?- exclamó ella

-No estoy de parte de nadie- respondió Kasumi -Quiero que tomes lo que te voy a decir como si fuera nuestra querida madre quien te lo dijera- sentenció

Akane bajó la mirada y asintió, entonces Kasumi prosiguió -Akane, yo sé que tu y Ranma se aman-, Akane inmediatamente la miró a los ojos, bajo la mirada nuevamente y se sonrojó.

-Si Akane- continuó Kasumi -Pero creo que has logrado acabar con su paciencia... tu no confías en él y por eso nunca lo escuchas y decides arreglar dándole unos buenos golpes...-

-Pero Kasumi- respondió Akane -¡El es un odioso, un pervertido, un insensible y un fenómeno!-

-¡Akane, escúchame bien!- la regaño Kasumi -Ranma se casará con Shampoo al menos que tu hagas algo... si yo tengo razón en que tu lo amas, entonces búscalo y arregla esta triste situación... además, papá y tío Genma también están muy tristes por el rompimiento del compromiso-

Akane se quedó callada, con la mirada clavada en el piso

-¿Me lo prometes Akane?- preguntó Kasumi

Akane no respondió, entonces Kasumi le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo suavemente -Duerme querida Akane, mañana verás todo con mayor claridad- y le sonrió, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

Akane sólo miraba el piso, de sus ojos escurrieron un par de lágrimas que ella apresuró a secar, se levantó, se cambió el uniforme de la escuela y se colocó su pijama de neko. Se acostó y respiró profundamente.

-Ranma...- suspiró y cerró los ojos, entonces escuchó unos rasguños en la ventana.

Akane se levantó rápidamente y se asomó, rodó la cortina y vio a P-chan.

P-chan, ¡eres tu!- dijo muy contenta y abrió la ventana y lo recogió

-Oh P-chan, ¿dónde habías estado eh?- le decía al cerdito mientras lo abrigaba -Hace mucho que no te veía... bueno, ya estás listo... hoy dormirás conmigo- y sonrió. Los ojos de P-chan brillaron más que nunca y se acurrucó en el pecho de Akane

Akane volvió a acostarse, abrazando al cerdito tiernamente mientras le decía -P-chan, lástima que no seas una persona, seguramente me habría comprometido contigo- y le dio un beso en el hocico y cerró los ojos.

P-chan estaba más que feliz, ahora cuando se casara con ella, podría decirle sin problemas que él era Ryoga y que Ranma tenía la culpa de que se transformara en cerdo. Entonces se acurrucó más al lado de Akane y cerró sus ojitos, para soñar con el día de su boda con su amada Akane.

-Bisabuela, ¡ya llegué!- exclamó Shampoo al entrar al restaurante -¡y mira quien viene conmigo!-

Cologne se hallaba tras el aparador y asomó la cabeza y vio a Ranma.

-¡Moko dono!- exclamó -¡Que sorpresa!-

Shampoo retomó la palabra -Bisabuela, Ranma rompió su compromiso con Akane Tendo ¡y ahora es mi prometido!-

-¿Es cierto eso Ranma?- le preguntó Cologne con mirada desconfiada

-¡Si!- respondió Ranma que aún seguía enfurecido por la discusión con Akane. Entonces Cologne echó a reír fuertemente mientras le decía -Ja ja ja... bienvenido al Neko Hanten moko dono, de ahora en adelante nos ayudarás-

-Y yo prepararé deliciosos tallarines para ti, wo airen- exclamó muy emocionada Shampoo y entró a la cocina

Cologne miró a Ranma fijamente y le dijo -Espero que estés seguro del paso que acabas de dar moko dono- y se retiró. Ranma se quedó callado y sólo susurró -Akane...-

-¡Ranma!- era Shampoo quien venía con una bandeja llena de tallarines recién preparados -Los acabo de cocina para ti- dijo ella y le ofreció la bandeja.

-Eh... gracias Shampoo, pero la verdad no tengo hambre...- se disculpó Ranma

Shampoo lo miró extrañada -¿Estás seguro Ranma?-

-Si Shampoo- respondió él

-Bueno- dijo ella resignada -Sígueme... Mousse no está, así que por hoy dormirás en su habitación- y lo condujo hacia el dormitorio

-¡Que duermas mi amor!- dijo Shampoo al dejarlo en la habitación y  
le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró.

Ranma corrió la puerta y contempló el cuarto.

-Akane...- susurró nuevamente. Se quitó la camisa y la dobló, junto con el pantalón y los zapatos, los colocó al lado del piecero. Se acostó en la suave cama, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño, a cada momento venía el recuerdo de la discusión con Akane y el rompimiento del compromiso. Daba vueltas y tumbos en la cama, hasta que se levantó.

-Bahhh... es inútil tratar de conciliar el sueño- se dijo así mismo, entonces vio la ventana -Un poco de aire fresco me hará bien- se vistió nuevamente y salió por ella, trepó al tejado y se acostó en las losas, contemplaba la luna que esa noche estaba más grande y blanca de que costumbre. -Porque eres así Akane...- susurró y sus ojos se entristecieron.

Akane tampoco podía dormir, daba vueltas en la cama y no lograba hallar una posición cómoda. Se sentó en la cama y se dijo -No puedo... no puedo ver a Ranma casado con Shampoo y se levantó. Se cambió de ropa y se vistió con su traje de entrenamiento y bajó.

P-chan se despertó y vio la cama vacía, enseguida empezó a buscarla y al no verla bajó por las escaleras hasta que dio con ella, al verla caminando hacia el Dojo.

Akane se detuvo, la luz de la luna inundaba todo el recinto, ella volteó a verla y la contempló por largo rato -Porqué eres así Ranma...- se dijo a su misma, pero en ese momento llegó P-chan a  
su lado. Akane lo vio y lo cargó -Ay P-chan...- dijo -¿Qué haré?- y lo miraba tristemente mientras acariciaba su cabeza -Ryoga es muy lindo conmigo, pero...- suspiró profundamente -Pero yo .... yo... a pesar de todo yo lo amo a él...-

P-chan la miró con ojos tristes y sintió como su pequeño corazoncito se estrujaba y se partía en miles de pedacitos, entendía perfectamente a quien se refería con el "él".

Akane seguía acariciando la cabeza del cerdito y miraba la luna, no podía ocultar la enorme tristeza que la embargaba.

Los primeros rayos de la mañana dieron directamente en la cara de Ranma, él se restregó los ojos y se despertó.

-¡Diablos!- exclamó -¡Me quedé dormido!- e inmediatamente se puso de pie -Oh no... la escuela... los libros están en el Dojo... tendré que ir a buscarlos...-

Rápidamente se bajó del techo y regresó a la habitación por la ventana y apenas hubo la hubo cerrado, Shampoo interrumpió

-¡Nihao!- exclamó ella al entrar con una bandeja -Te traje tu desayuno- y sonrió.

-Eh... je je... ah... gracias Shampoo- tartamudeó Ranma apenado -Pero je je je, debo regresar al Dojo a buscar mi maletín y a cambiarme...-

Shampoo colocó la bandeja en una pequeña mesita que estaba al costado de la cama, luego se acercó a Ranma y le dio un beso cariñoso en la mejilla y lo miró con ternura -Woo ani nii- le dijo  
suavemente y lo abrazó.

-Eh, espera.. Sham... Shampoo...- se alteró Ranma y trató de alejarse de ella -Debo irme... se me hará tarde para la escuela- y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Akane abrió lentamente sus ojos y se despertó, se sentó en la cama y susurró -Ranma...-, en ese momento recordó a P-chan y empezó a buscarlo por todos lados pero no lo encontró -Que extraño- se dijo a si misma -Si anoche estaba aquí... bueno, después regresará... ahora debo irme...-.

Ranma llegó sigilosamente al Dojo y entró sin que nadie se percatara, trepó al techo y corrió la ventana de su habitación, entró y la cerró nuevamente y vio a Genma aún durmiendo a pierna suelta.

Ranma caminó suavemente y tomó su maleta y empezó a recoger su ropa y a guardarla, cuando terminó recordó el maletín de la escuela, afortunadamente Kasumi lo había recogido y lo había colocado en la cómoda, Ranma lo tomó rápidamente y cuando disponía a irse nuevamente por la ventana, oyó la voz de su padre.

-¡Ranma!- exclamó Genma

Ranma volteó y lo miró -¿Qué quieres papá?- dijo.

-Akane está muy triste por lo que hiciste ayer- le recriminó

-¿Qué?- exclamó Ranma -¡Ella fue la que comenzó!... además, debería estar feliz, ya no se tendrá que casar con un "fenómeno" como yo-

-¡Ranma!, ¡eres un insensible!- le gritó enojado Genma -¡Debes reconciliarte con ella!-

-¡No lo haré!- exclamó ofuscado Ranma -¡Ya estoy harto de su terquedad y su desconfianza!-

-No permitiré que te cases con Shampoo, ¡eres el prometido de Akane!- lo retó Genma.

-¿El prometido de un animalito salvaje como ella?- exclamó despectivamente Ranma -¡Nunca!, ¡Shampoo es más femenina y más bonita que ella y cocina mucho mejor!-

Entonces abrió la ventana y saltó rápidamente y se alejó.

-¡Ranma, espera!- exclamó Genma pero Ranma ya no lo escuchaba.

Genma bajó la mirada y se dijo -Tengo que hacer algo o mis días en el Dojo Tendo estarán contados...-

Todos se sentaron a la mesa a desayunar. Akane comía rápidamente y sin pronunciar palabra, los demás sólo la observaban.

-Ujum...- dijo Soun -Es muy grave lo que pasó ayer Akane...-

Akane al escucharlo colocó con brusquedad el plato sobre la mesa y sentenció -¡El compromiso está roto y roto se quedará!-

-¡Saotome!- exclamó Soun, pero Genma ya se había convertido en Panda y jugaba con una pelota.

-Que raro- dijo irónicamente Nabiki -El tío Genma se convirtió en panda-

-¡Se nos hace tarde Nabiki!- interrumpió Akane -¡Vámonos!-. Ambas se levantaron, cogieron sus maletines y se fueron.

-Que tengan buen día y saludes a Ranma de mi parte- dijo Kasumi.

-Dime Akane, ¿de verás permitirás que Ranma se case con Shampoo???- preguntó Nabiki mientras caminaban por las calles de Nerima. Akane siguió caminando cabizbaja, sin pronunciar palabra.

-¿O realmente tu te casarás con tu nuevo prometido?- remató Nabiki

-¡Déjame en paz Nabiki!- dijo molesta Akane y apuró el paso

-¡Que sensible estás hoy Akane!- exclamó Nabiki y en resto del camino no volvió a preguntarle mas nada.

Ding, Don, Din, Dang. El reloj de la escuela marcaba las 8:30 am exactamente.

-Bien Akane- dijo Nabiki -Que tengas un buen día- se despidió de ella y se fue con sus amigas.

-Akane caminaba lentamente y estaba punto de subir las escaleras cuando escuchó a sus espaldas.

-¡Akaneeee!, ¡amor de mi vida!- gritaba emocionado Kuno

Akane volteó y vio venirlo corriendo hacia ella y llevando en sus manos un enorme y hermoso racimo de rosas rojas.

-Me he enterado que ya no te casarás con ese de Ranma Saotomedijo Kuno al llegar a su lado -¡y por eso aceptaré ser tu prometido!-

-¿Qué?- exclamó Akane al escucharlo -¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me interesas Kuno!- y le dio una parada a Kuno que lo mandó a volar hasta Osaka

-¡Te amoooooo!- fue lo último que alcanzó a decir Kuno antes de su abrupta partida

-¡Pero que pesado!- exclamó Akane enojada -¡Que se habrá creído!-

Pero alguien había estado observando todo lo que sucedía, desde la ventana del salón 1F. Apenas Akane mandó a volar a Kuno, Ranma se retiró de la ventana y se sentó en su lugar.

Las clases comenzaron. Ranma y Akane ni siquiera se determinaban y así transcurrió la jornada hasta el mediodía.

Ding, Dong, Ding, Dang. El reloj de la escuela marcó la bienvenida a la hora del almuerzo.

Ni Ranma ni Akane se movieron de sus puestos y ambos sacaron sus respectivos almuerzos y empezaron a comer sin determinarse el uno al otro. Lo demás compañeros del curso comenzaron a rumorar lo que había sucedido.

-Ranma ya no se casará con Akane- comentaba Yuka en voz baja a Hiroshi y Daisuke

-Si...- dijo Asami -Yo escuché que Shampoo era la nueva prometida de Ranma-

-¡Vaya, que suerte tiene Ranma!- exclamó Daisuke

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad Daisuke!- dijo Hiroshi -Si Akane ya no es su prometida...-

-Eso quiere decir...- dijo emocionado Daisuke -¡Que puede ser nuestra novia!-

-¡Hombres!- exclamó Asami enojada, pero ellos ya se habían marchado, llegaron al puesto de Akane y se arrodillaron.

-Akane- dijo Hiroshi -Sabemos que ya no eres más la prometida de Ranma y nosotros queremos...-

-¿Qué?- los interrumpió Akane -¡Esto es el colmo!, ¡las noticias vuelan como pólvora!-

-Je je je, no te enojes Akane- trató de calmarla Daisuke

Akane los miró y les dijo -Se los agradezco mucho, pero ya me comprometí...-

Hiroshi y Daisuke se miraron y bajaron la cabeza -Lo sentimosAkane- dijeron y se marcharon.

Ranma seguía comiendo tranquilamente aparentemente -¡Que abusivos!- exclamó para sus adentros -¡Después me las pagarán!-

-¡Nihao!- exclamó Shampoo al llegar a la entrada del salón. Ranma soltó los palillos y dejo de comer -¡Sham... Sham... Shampoo!- exclamó sorprendido -¿Qué haces aquí?-

Shampoo le sonrió, entonces se le acercó y le dijo -Pensé que podrías tener más hambre y te traje esta rica sopa china- y colocó el plato encima de su escritorio.

-Je je je- dijo Ranma -no debiste haberte molestado-

Shampoo lo miró con ternura y le dijo -Sabes que me gusta cocinar cualquier cosa que sea para ti Ranma-

Entonces Ranma miró hacia el puesto de Akane y vio que ella no se había inmutado ante la presencia de Shampoo y que seguía comiendo despreocupadamente, entonces le dijo a Shampoo en voz alta -Pensándolo bien, creo que si tengo hambre- y tomó el plato y empezó a comer.

-Hmmm, que delicioso está- exclamó Ranma nuevamente en voz alta -Nunca había probado una sopa tan rica como esta... realmente sabes cocinar Shampoo!!-- y seguía comiendo ávidamente. Shampoo sonreía muy contenta.

¡Crack!, sonaron los palillos de Akane al partirse en dos. Ranma escuchó y miró hacia el puesto de Akane y sólo la vio cabizbaja y en la mano sostenía el resto de los palillos, los cuales terminaba de triturar furiosamente.

-¡Un momento!- exclamó una voz desde la entrada del salón -¡No permitiré que seas la nueva prometida de Ranma, Shampoo!-.

Ranma, Shampoo, Akane y los demás voltearon y vieron a Ukyo armada con su enorme espátula lista para el combate.

-¡Ranma me pidió que fuera su prometida!- exclamó Shampoo

-¡Pues Ranma será mi prometido si te venzo en combate!- respondió Ukyo y lanzó contra Shampoo un ataque de espátulas pequeñas, ataque que Shampoo esquivó sin problemas.

-¿Estás loca?- exclamó Shampoo – ¡Este no es lugar para pelear!- y dirigiéndose a Ranma le dijo -No hay nadie en el mundo que pueda romper nuestro compromiso-, entonces se volvió hacia Ukyo y le dijo -Está bien, ¡acepto tu resto!- y ambas saltaron por la ventana del salón y aterrizaron en los jardines y comenzaron a luchar.

Ranma y todos los demás bajaron rápidamente para verlas, era fenomenal.

-¡Ukyo!.. ¡Shampoo!... ¡deténganse!- gritaba Ranma, pero ninguna de las dos le hacía caso y continuaban enfrascadas en su combate.

-¡Ranma Saotome!- exclamó una voz masculina desde un árbol -¡Ataque del cisne!-

Ranma giró y vio a Mousse, ágilmente dio un salto y logró evitar los cientos de cuchillos que quedaron clavados en el suelo.

Shampoo desvió un ataque de Ukyo y detuvo la pelea, se acercó a Mousse quien había bajado del árbol y le dijo -¿Qué haces aquí Mousse?-

Mousse la vio y le ofreció un ramo de rosas, pero Shampoo lo tomó y lo volvió picadillo. -¡No quiero verte más Mousse!- exclamó enojada -¡Ahora soy la prometida y dentro de poco la esposa de Ranma!-

Mousse bajó la cabeza y apretó los dientes con ira y susurró -me robaste al amor de mi vida Ranma Saotome... ¡pagarás caro!-, entonces alzó el brazo y le dio un empujón a Shampoo arrojándola hacia un lado y gritó -¡Ataque del cisne!- y nuevamente cientos de cuchillas salieron de las mangas de su traje y fueron a dar a algunos árboles y al suelo, pero ninguno tocó a Ranma.

Todos los estudiantes habían hecho una ronda alrededor de los combatientes, incluyendo la misma Akane quien solamente se limitaba a observar lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Shampoo, aún no he terminado contigo!- gritó Ukyo y arremetió contra ella, pero Shampoo volvió a esquivar hábilmente su ataque y le dijo -¡Espérame!, debo arreglar algo antes...-

Ukyo quedó perpleja con la respuesta de Shampoo y no le quedó más que detener el combate.

Shampooo se dirigió nuevamente a Mousse y aún más enojada le dijo -¡Basta ya Mousse! No te perdonaré que me hayas empujado-

-No puedo permitir que Ranma se salga con la suya- replicó Mousse -¡Yo te amo Shampoo!-

-¡Pero yo no Mousse!- respondió secamente ella -Y ahora vete, ¡no tienes nada que hacer aquí!-

-Pe... Pe... Pero Shampoo dijo Mousse triste -No me hagas esto, yo te amo-

-¡Uich Mousse!- exclamó enfurecida Shampoo y salió corriendo y regresó rápidamente con un balde agua fría y se lo arrojó. Mousse en el acto quedó convertido en pato, entonces Shampoo volvió a decirle -Vete de una vez Mousse, ¡vete!-

Mousse lo miró y vio en sus gestos la furia que tenía, bajó la cabeza y empezó a llorar. Shampoo lo vio y le dio más rabia y le gritó -¡Ahora!-. Mousse echó a correr y luego empezó a volar y se alejó rápidamente del lugar.

Entonces Shampoo regresó a donde Ukyo y exclamó -¿Lista?- y tomó posición de combate, pero Ukyo le dijo -¡No!, ya es hora de regresar a clases- y salió corriendo rápidamente.

Los demás estudiantes que habían permanecido viéndolos también se fueron poco a poco a sus respectivos salones. Akane por su parte apenas se marchó Ukyo, le dijo a Yuka y Asami -Vamos, aquí no hay nada que ver

-Si- respondieron ellas y también se marcharon.

Ranma y Shampoo quedaron solos.

-Es hora de que yo también regrese a clases Shampoo- dijo Ranma secamente y se marchó. Shampoo quedó sola, un tanto sorprendida por la actitud de Ranma y dio media vuelta y regresó al Neko Hanten.

Las clases continuaron normalmente, pero esta vez Ranma miraba de reojo a Akane y cuando Ranma se distraía, era Akane quien lo miraba de reojo a él.

Ding, Dong, Ding, Dang. El reloj daba sus rítmicas campanadas anunciando la hora de salida. Akane recogió sus libros y salió presurosa del salón. Ranma también recogió sus libros y se marchó.

Ranma iba caminando pensativamente, aún recordaba su discusión con Akane, la visita inesperada de Shampoo a la hora del almuerzo y la actitud que asumía Akane. Llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y caminaba mirando el piso, pateando las piedrecitas que encontraba.

-¡Detente Ranma!- dijo una voz detrás de él, Ranma viró y vio a Ryoga

-Te he estado buscando, hasta que al fin te encontré- exclamó nuevamente Ryoga

-Vaya Ryoga, no me digas que te volviste a perder- le respondió irónicamente Ranma

-¡Cállate Ranma!- le dijo furiosamente Ryoga

-¿A qué has venido?- preguntó Ranma -Pensé que estarías con Akane ahora…-

-¡He venido a borrarte del mapa Ranma!- gritó con odio Ryoga -¡Sólo así terminaré de sacarte de la vida de Akane para siempre!-

-¿Qué?- exclamó Ranma asustado y sorprendido, pero Ryoga ya no lo escuchaba

-¡Rugido del León!- exclamó Ryoga, la poderosa energía se concentró en su cuerpo y salió disparada directamente hacia Ranma

Ranma estaba atónito e inmóvil ante el despliegue de tal fuerza- ¡Que poder!- exclamó antes de recibir toda la fuerza del impacto

Ranma quedó tendido en el suelo, pero se recuperó rápidamente y se puso de pie.

-No entiendo tu actitud P-chan- exclamó enojado Ranma -Ya Akane es tu prometida, ¿porqué me atacas?-

-Si Ranma- respondió Ryoga -Akane es mi prometida y no sabes lo feliz que esto me hace, pero Akane no corresponde a mis sentimientos porque te ama a ti... ¡Rugido del León!-

Ranma vio venir nuevamente esa poderosa energía sobre si, pero esta vez pudo esquivarlo, entonces se lanzó contra Ryoga -¡Técnica de las Castañas Calientes!- y le dio una tremenda paliza que Ryoga fue a estrellarse directamente contra el tronco de un árbol.

Ranma enojado se preparaba para volver a aplicar la técnica de las castañas sobre Ryoga, cuando escuchó a sus espaldas.

-¡Detente Ranma!-

Ranma volteó y vio a Akane que lo miraba enojada, momento que aprovechó Ryoga para recuperarse y envió una poderosa patada sobre el estómago de Ranma al verlo distraído. Ranma no vio venir el golpe y cayó tendido en la hierba, entonces cuando Ryoga se preparaba para volverlo a atacar, Akane llegó a su lado y le tomó la mano, lo miró con ternura y le dijo -Detente Ryoga.. no tienes porque hacer esto... ven, vente conmigo Ryoga…-

Ryoga se detuvo y la miró con ternura, entonces Akane volteó hacia Ranma y le dijo molesta -¡Deja en paz a mi prometido Ranma!- y ambos se marcharon tomados de la mano.

Ranma estaba más que furioso, su corazón era un hervidero de celos, en su cara se reflejaban una lucha de emociones de sentía en el momento. Se limpió la ropa y se marchó.

-Este Ryoga me las pagará después- decía Ranma refunfuñando -¡Es un aprovechado!-

Akane y Ryoga iban caminando. Akane llevaba el maletín como las dos manos y Ryoga le seguía el paso con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando el piso.

-Akane...- interrumpió Ryoga algo nervioso

-Dime Ryoga...- respondió Akane amablemente

Ryoga apretaba los dientes y sus manos, mientras se decía así mismo -Vamos, Ryoga, debes decírselo-

-Dime Ryoga- interrumpió Akane sus pensamientos

-Akane yo...- titubeó Ryoga

Akane se detuvo y lo miró con curiosidad -Dime Ryoga, ¿qué sucede?-

-Akane, no puedo seguir comprometido contigo...- dijo finalmente Ryoga con voz entrecortada. Akane se sorprendió y no dijo nada, Ryoga continuó.

-Yo... yo amo a otra chica y por eso no puedo seguir siendo tu prometido, lo lamento Akane- y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, mientras las lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos.

-Fue lo mejor- se decía así mismo Ryoga tratando de consolarse -Ella ama a Ranma y no sería feliz conmigo... si,... fue lo mejor...- y se perdió a lo lejos, saltando de techo en techo por todo Tokio.

Akane estaba estupefacta, su mirada se entristeció y susurró -Ry... Ryoga... perdóname Ryoga...- y continuó su camino.

En el Dojou, Kasumi estaba sentada tomando un poco de te, mirando al pez saltar en el estanque -Debo hacer algo- se dijo así misma y colocó la taza en el suelo.

Entonces Kasumi se levantó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Al llegar a la habitación de Nabiki, tocó la puerta suavemente

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Nabiki

-Kasumi, ábreme por favor...- dijo ella

-Pasa...- respondió Nabiki

-Dime Kasumi, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Nabiki extrañada al verla

-Necesito tu ayuda- dijo ella -Papá y tío Genma están muy tristes y temo que enfermen

-¿Te refieres a Ranma y Akane?- preguntó Nabiki

-Si, yo sé que ellos se aman, lo que necesitan es sólo reconciliarse dijo esperanzada a Kasumi

-¿Y yo qué hago Onee-chan???- preguntó curiosa Nabiki

-Tengo una idea y quiero que me ayudes- le dijo Kasumi

-Serán 1.500 yens- respondió vivamente ella

-¡Nabiki!- la reprendió Kasumi

-Está bien, por ser mi hermana te lo dejo en 1000 yens, es una ganga- respondió ella

Kasumi la miró con desagrado y le dijo -Está bien, 1000 yens, pero harás lo que yo te pida-

-¡Será un gusto trabajar para ti!- respondió alegremente Nabiki.

-¡Ya llegué!- exclamó Akane al cerrar la puerta y subió rápidamente a su habitación. Se quitó el uniforme y se puso su ropa de entrenamiento y bajó al Dojo, mientras reflexionaba lo que había  
sucedido con Ranma y con Ryoga.

Ranma llegó al restaurante y aún seguía furioso, dejó los libros en el mostrador y se fue al patio trasero a descargar su ira practicando.

-Akane, eres una testaruda- se decía así mismo -¡Hiiiaaaa!... eres obstinada, poco femenina, pésima cocinera- se repetía mientras daba patadas y brazasos en el aire, pero se detuvo bruscamente - Y sin embargo yo... - sus ojos se entristecieron -Yo ... yo la a...-

-¡Nihao Ranma!- interrumpió sus pensamientos Shampoo y lo abrazó fuertemente

-Sham... Shampoo, hola- dijo Ranma -¡Suéltame Shampoo!- le repitió mientras trataba de quitársela de encima

Shampoo lo soltó y le dijo -Nabiki te busca-

Ranma se sorprendió muchísimo y exclamó -¿Nabiki?-

-Si- respondió Shampoo -Te está esperando afuera del restaurante

-Está bien...- respondió Ranma y entró.

-¿Dime Nabiki?- preguntó Ranma aún extrañado ante repentina visita

-Hola Ranma- dijo Nabiki -Vaya, que contento debes estar, vives en un restaurante-

-Si- respondió Ranma con desgano

-Te debes estar preguntando a qué he venido, ¿cierto?- dijo sonriente Nabiki

-Es muy sorpresiva tu visita- respondió Ranma

-Vengo de parte de Akane- respondió ella

Ranma se quedó aún más sorprendido y exclamó -¿Qué?... ¿de parte de Akane?-

-Si, aunque te parezca difícil de creerlo- le dijo vivamente Nabiki

-¿Y qué quiere Akane?- preguntó aún sin reponerse

-Hablar contigo Ranma- le respondió ella -Ella dice que quiere arreglar la situación entre ustedes-

-¿Akane?- exclamó Ranma y la miró con escepticismo

-Si, aunque veo que te parece difícil creerlo- dijo Nabiki

-Es que se me hace tan extraño, Akane normalmente no es así...- respondió él

-Ella dice que se encuentren más tarde en el Nihonfuu Hanten, claro, si estás de acuerdo...- continuó Nabiki

Ranma se quedó callado, aún le seguía pareciendo inverosímil

-¿Qué le digo de tu parte Ranma?- lo apresuró Nabiki

-Dile que iré...- respondió él finalmente

-Serán 500 yens- respondió Nabiki

-¿500 yens?- preguntó confundido Ranma

-500 yens por llevarle el mensaje a Akane- respondió ella

-¡Nabiki!- exclamó Ranma molesto, metió la mano al bolsillo y encontró unas monedas y se las dio.

Nabiki al recibir el dinero, alegremente le dijo -Será un placer llevarle el mensaje a Akane- le sonrió y se marchó.

-Vaya Akane, veo que aún sigues practicando- dijo Nabiki recostada a la puerta del Dojo con los brazos cruzados

-Nabiki, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó extrañada Akane

-Vengo de parte de tu prometido Ranma- respondió ella

Akane se molestó y le gritó -¡Ese fenómeno no es mi prometido!-

-Cálmate Akane- dijo serenamente Nabiki -Te tengo un mensaje de él...-

-¿Un mensaje de Ranma para mí?- preguntó aún más extrañada Akane, entonces dejó de practicar y se acercó a su hermana, -¿Y qué mensaje?-

-Quiere restaurar el compromiso contigo, así que te espera más tarde en el Nihonfuu Hanten...-

Akane quedó atónita al escucharla, nunca se había imaginado eso de él y susurró -Ranma...-.

-¿Irás?- le preguntó curiosa Nabiki

-Eh... ah.. si, dile que sí iré- respondió Akane con un hilo de voz

-Serán 500 yens- dijo Nabiki

Akane la miro enojada y le dijo -Ya me extrañaba que esto fuera gratis- y metió la mano al bolsillo, rebuscó y encontró algunas monedas

-Nada más tengo 300- dijo Akane

-No importa- respondió Nabiki tomando las monedas -Por ser mi hermana te lo dejaré en 300 yens-

Akane la miró con cara de pocos amigos y Nabiki respondió -De algo se tiene tiene que vivir- y se retiró.

-Negocio perfecto- decía Nabiki mientras contaba sus ganancias, llegó a la puerta de la cocina y se asomó, allí estaba Kasumi preparando un poco de té. Al verla exclamó -¡Todo listo!-, Kasumi volteó y le sonrío y Nabiki se marchó contenta a seguir contando su dinero.

Ranma se había vestido con su mejor ropa. Arregló su trenza, se puso su camisa blanca sin mangas abotonada con broches dorados en el pecho y un pantalón negro azabache hasta los tobillos y en sus manos llevaba un crisantemo envuelto en un delicado papel transparente.

-Es aquí- murmuró Ranma al detenerse frente a un pequeño pero acogedor restaurante -Bien, veamos que quiere Akane- respiró profundamente y entró.

Ranma miró en cada mesa, pero no vio a Akane, sin embargo fue mayor su sorpresa al ver a Kasumi sentada en una de ellas, comiendo un rico mantecado. Ranma se acercó y la saludó -Hola Kasumi- dijo cortésmente.

Kasumi lo vio y le sonrío -Hola Ranma, siéntate-, Ranma se sentó y le preguntó -¿Y qué haces por aquí?, realmente me sorprende mucho verte...-

-Oh, es que iba para donde el Dr. Tofú- respondió ella saboreando otra cucharada de helado -Pero me entraron ganas de comer mantecado y aquí estoy-.

-Aquí es...- dijo Akane al ver el letrero, dio un suspiro, apretó su bolso y entró. Rápidamente vio la mesa donde estaban Ranma y Kasumi.

-¿Kasumi?- se preguntó Akane extrañada -¿Pues que hará aquí Kasumi?- y se acercó a la mesa donde ellos estaban

-Konnichiwa Kasumi, onee-chan- dijo Akane

-Akane- respondió Kasumi -Vaya, que bien te ves con esa camisa clara y esa falda azul...-

-Eh... si, verdad que sí- dijo Akane algo apenada, pero le sonrió

-Bueno, debo irme, voy retrasada para llegar a donde el Dr. Tofú dijo Kasumi, entonces miró a Ranma y Akane y les dijo -Espero que esta noche cenen con nosotros- se despidió y se marchó.

-Bueno, aquí estoy... ¿que era lo que me querías decir?- dijo Ranma

-¿Yo?- preguntó Akane sorprendida -Nabiki me dijo que tú me querías ver a mi-

-Pero si fue eso exactamente lo que me dijo Nabiki- respondió Ranma

-Entonces ninguno de los dos nos citamos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí- dijo secamente Akane y dio media vuelta

-No Akane, no te vayas- dijo Ranma tratando de detenerla. Akane se sorprendió, dio media vuelta y lo miró- Ranma se sonrojó un poco, se levantó y extendió su mano -Toma, esto es para ti...- le dijo suavemente.

Akane se sorprendió aún más y sus mejillas se tornaron de rosado brillante -¡Ranma!- susurró y recibió con agrado la delicada flor

-¿Y cómo está Ryoga?- preguntó Ranma tratando de hacerse el desinteresado mientras saboreaba un mantecado

-Ya no hay compromiso con Ryoga- respondió Akane y colocaba la cuchara sobre la copa de helado.

-¿Que?- exclamó Ranma -¿Qué pasó?-

-Ryoga dijo que amaba otra chica y que por eso no podía ser mi prometido - respondió ella

Ranma no dijo nada y recordó lo que Ryoga le había dicho cuando estaban peleando.

-Ya veo...- se limitó a decirle

-¿Y shampoo?- preguntó Akane quien ya no aguantaba la curiosidad

-¿Shampoo?... ella está bien...- respondió incómodo Ranma

Akane levantó la mirada y lo vio fijamente a sus ojos azules -Dime Ranma, ¿te casarás con ella?- preguntó con un hilo de voz

Ranma la quedó mirando fijamente directamente a sus enormes ojos de color aceituna, percibía la tristeza, percibía esa mezcla de emociones y sentimientos que albergaba el corazón de Akane, no podía seguirse engañando ni engañarla a ella.

-No... no lo haré- respondió finalmente él

Los ojos de Akane brillaron, una chispa de alegría los iluminaba

-Regresa al Dojo Ranma...- le dijo Akane

-¿Regresar al Dojo?- preguntó Ranma -Si más no recuerdo dijiste que no regresara nunca...-

-Ranma...- dijo Akane en voz baja -Regresa al Dojo... realmente haces mucha falta... por favor, hazlo...-

-¿A quién le hago falta?- preguntó maliciosamente Ranma

Akane lo miró con algo de rabia, sabía perfectamente hacia donde quería ir.

-A todos- respondió ella

Ranma la miró con desesperanza y volteó la mirada -Si, ya me imaginaba tu respuesta...-

-¡Si no quieres regresar, no lo hagas!- le gritó enojada Akane y se levantó bruscamente de la mesa

-¡Akane!- exclamó Ranma, Akane viró y él le dijo -Aún no te he dado mi respuesta-

Akane lo miró y se sentó nuevamente.

-Regresaré...- dijo Ranma. Akane volvió a mirarlo y sus ojos volvieron a brillar.

-Pero con una condición...- dijo Ranma

-¿Condición?- preguntó Akane extrañada

-Dime algo Akane -le dijo Ranma un tanto nervioso -¿Tu... tu realmente quieres… seguir siendo... mi... mi prometida?-

Akane le sonrió -No eres normal, eres el hombre más extraño que he conocido, eres un fenómeno, algo tímido, a veces insensible y un tanto vanidoso y orgulloso... pero... pero eres tú a quien yo quiero...-

-¡Vamos!- exclamó Ranma sonriente -¡Conozco un lugar que te encantará!-

Akane sonrió nuevamente y ambos se levantaron de la mesa, entonces Ranma tomó a Akane por la mano y se marcharon.

Pero Shampoo había estado presente todo el tiempo, mirando a ambos desde una ventana.

-Este Ranma- se decía así misma, mientras apretaba los puños, fruncía el seño y crujía los dientes -¡Me las va a pagar!-, pero súbitamente sus facciones de enojo se tornaron en tristeza -Sin  
embargo... de nada serviría- se dijo así misma y bajo la cabeza, una lágrima escurrió por sus mejillas y ella la secó y se marchó rápidamente por el camino contrario al que habían tomado Ranma y Akane.

Fue la mejor idea que pudo haber tenido Ranma, Akane estaba encantada en la feria, había muchas cosas con las cuales divertirse. Cazar peces dorados con mallas de papel, jugar tiro al blanco y ganar premio sorpresa, pero lo mejor de todo era que él estaba a su lado y sabía que ella dentro de sí, que había quedado atrás la horrible discusión que habían tenido y que sin pensarlo un momento, sólo por celos, les había llevado a romper su compromiso de matrimonio.

-Realmente te ves bonita cuando sonríes- le repetía Ranma -Ojalá fueras así todo el tiempo-

-Sería así todo el tiempo, si tu fueras más atento y caballeroso conmigo- le respondía Akane, pero él no le hacía caso, le sacaba la lengua y le hacia muecas extrañas y ella sólo echaba a reírse.

-¡Estuvo muy divertida la feria!- exclamó Akane sonriendo y sosteniendo un lindo cerdito negro de felpa que había ganado Ranma para ella.

-Si, es cierto, creo que deberíamos venir más a menudo- respondió cortésmente Ranma

Entonces Akane se tornó sería y le preguntó -¿Te quedarás en el Dojo esta noche?-

Ranma la miró y le sonrío pícaramente -Dame tu mano- le dijo, y la tomó entre la suya y siguieron caminando.

-¡Ya llegamos!- exclamó Ranma al abrir la puerta

Al escucharlo todos salieron corriendo a recibirlos

-Que bien hermanita- exclamó Nabiki -Veo que trajiste de vuelta a tu prometido

Akane se sonrojó y exclamó -Nabiki- pero Nabiki le picó el ojo y le sacó la lengua.

-Que alegría verlos juntos y reconciliados- dijo sonriente Kasumi -Hoy cenaremos todos juntos-

-Ranma, sabía que recapacitarías y regresarías al Dojo- exclamó satisfecho Genma

-Si... Ranma, Akane... me alegra que el compromiso de su matrimonio aún siga en pie- exclamó aún mas feliz Soun y los abrazó fuertemente.

Ranma y Akane estaban sorprendidos ante semejante recibimiento y sus mejillas se colorearon con un rosado encendido.

-Pero pasen- retomó la palabra Kasumi -Hoy cenaremos omelette en honor a ustedes-

Ranma y Akane pasaron al comedor y aún seguían sonrojados, entonces Nabiki tomó la palabra -Por cierto Ranma, Shampoo estuvo aquí...-

Ranma se alertó y exclamó -¿Shampoo?- y Akane se lo quedó viendo, -¿Qué dijo?- continuó él

-No dijo nada- respondió Nabiki -Sólo te trajo todo lo que dejaste allá... libros, ropa… todo... Kasumi lo subió a tu habitación-

Ranma bajo la mirada y susurró -Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme Shampoo-

-Pero también te dejo este paquete- volvió a decir Nabiki y le entregó una cajita de tamaño mediano

-¡Ahhhh, pero si eres tu Ranma!- exclamó el maestro Happosai que llegaba con un gran bulto a sus espaldas lleno de ropa íntima -Ji ji ji... es hora de que te vuelvas chica y modeles estos lindos regalitos que te traje- y lanzó sobre Ranma un baldado de agua fría, pero Ranma logró esquivarlo muy bien.

-¡Maestro!- exclamó enojado Ranma -¡Viejo libidinoso!- y arrancó a corretearlo, pero la caja que llevaba en las manos se le cayó accidentalmente al pisó y de ella, salto Shampoo-gato y lo arañó en el rostro.

-¡Ohhhh noooo!- gritaba Ranma histérico -¡Odio los gatos!!- y logró deshacerse del gato y empezó a corretear al maestro Happosai por toda la casa, pero el maestro era más rápido que él y se reía -¡Alcánzame si puedes!- exclamaba. Así que mientras Ranma perseguía al maestro, de paso huía de Shampoo-gato.

-Vaya, parece que volvimos a la rutina de siempre- dijo Akane dando un suspiro de fastidio y se sentó a cenar con el resto de la familia.

SPLASHH!!! se escuchó.

-¡Maestro!.. ¡me las pagará viejo pervertido!- exclamó Ranma-chan aún persiguiéndolo, en esas Shampoo-gato le dio alcancé y con sus manitas, aruñaba toda su cara.

-¡Suéltame Shampooooo!... ¡aléjate de miiiii!- gritaba eufórico -¡Odio los gatooossss!-

Entonces, justo en ese momento Ranma brincó por encima de la mesa y Akane perdió el control del plato y regó toda la comida sobre su vestido, entonces se vio y se puso de todos colores  
-¡Ranmaaaaaaa no bakaaaaa!- gritó enojada, sacó un enorme mazo de madera de la nada y fue a estrellarlo precisamente sobre el estómago de Ranma-chan -Akaneeeee!!!!- exclamó asustado él al verlo venir, CRASHHHHHH!!!!!...

FIN

Lucy Saotome


End file.
